Realize, Real Lies!
by Kim-fam
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Apa yang terlihat belum tentu yang sebenarnya. Munafik? Mungkin. [Taehyung x Jungkook - Taekook ; Jimin x Jungkook - Jikook ; AU]


**Realize, Real Lies**

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng bingung saat melihat Taehyung mematikan lampu jalanan langsung dari 'induk' lalu secepat kilat kembali berlari ke mobil. Entah darimana pemuda tengil ini tahu bahwa 'induk' lampu jalanan (area mereka balapan) terletak di kantor walikota. Tapi aku tidak heran, Taehyung memang seperti manusia serba tahu. Aku curiga dia memiliki indra ke tujuh (lebih hebat dari indera keenam, ngomong-ngomong).

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan turun malam ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Malas. Lagipula taruhannya tidak menarik." Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran arena balap. Ia menatap malas ke arah kumpulan mobil yang sudah siap tempur. "Kau tahu? Si Nayeon itu yang menjadi taruhannya." Taehyung memasang tampang malas. Ia tertawa sinis. "Sudah terlalu sering di pakai. Membuatku malas."

"Jadi kau maunya taruhan apa?"

"Kau."

Kontan aku menggeplak kepala si manusia serba (sok) tahu ini. "Sialan. Dasar sinting. Ayo keluar." Aku keluar mobil, berlari kecil ke tepian arena. Jimin menyambutku dengan pelukan sayang dan ciuman yang sangat mesra.

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh si alien itu, kan?" Jimin menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya. Taehyung hanya menganggapi dengan lambaian tangan tidak peduli, lalu pemuda itu menyebrang ke tepian arena lainnya. Dia bergabung dengan geng-nya. Aku tidak yakin dia tidak mau turun malam ini. Ya Tuhan, Taehyung itu diberi makanan basi juga pasti akan habis dilahap olehnya. Manusia rakus begitu.

"Tidak, _Honey_. Kalau bukan karena ingin cepat-cepat ke toilet, aku juga tidak mau ikut mobilnya tadi."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk. Tapi di dalam hatinya pasti sedang memaki-maki Taehyung. Aku hafal mati bagaimana Jimin ke Taehyung. Walaupun mereka statusnya adik-kakak, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada keakraban sama sekali. Heran.

Sambil terus mengintruksi anak buahnya harus bagaimana-bagaimana nanti, Jimin terus saja merangkul pinggangku dengan amat sangat mesra. Sesekali jari-jari nakalnya bahkan menyusup ke dalam kaos yang aku kenakan. Ku biarkan saja, karena aku juga suka disentuh oleh jarinya yang kasar namun sangat hangat.

Balapan dimulai.

Yugyeom vs Mingyu.

Semua orang riuh dan bersorak mendukung jagoannya. Sorak sorai untuk Mingyu yang paling mendominasi. Mingyu anak buah barunya Taehyung. Postur tinggi dengan wajah sempurna itu cukup untuk menjadikannya sosok idola baru. Tidak heran. Tapi mana Nayeon? Si gadis centil, seksi, cantik, yang selalu menjadi pemberi aba-aba start.

Tiba-tiba Jimin mendorongku sampai aku hampir terjungkal di antara mobil Mingyu dan Yugyeom. Aku celingak-celinguk bingung. Aku menatap Jimin. Ingin menanyakan ini maksudnya apa.

"Kau gantikan Nayeon, _Bae_."

Aku tidak pernah ada di posisi ini, jadi aku bingung untuk beberapa detik. Sejenak aku mengingat-ingat bagaimana biasanya Nayeon melakukan pemberian aba-aba. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku. Tangan kiri aku tumpukan di pinggang. Entah gaya ini terkesan seksi atau tidak. Ku acungkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah, jari manis...

"GO!"

Tepuk tangan makin riuh. Dua mobil balap itu melewatiku. Anginnya membuat tubuhku seakan terhempas.

Seseorang menahan tubuhku dari belakang, lalu memelukku lembut. " _You are so hot_ , _Bunny_." Jimin mencium bahuku sangat mesra.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Tadi aku aneh tidak?"

"Kau seksi, _Bae_."

"Gombal."

"Aku serius." Ku rasakan dia menggigit pelan daun telingaku.

###

Balapan semalam dimenangkan oleh Yugyeom. Jadi hari ini Jimin merayakan kemenangan anak buahnya itu di bar langganan kami. Aku duduk di atas pangkuan Jimin. Bergelayut manja sambil memain-mainkan jemari Jimin.

"Bagaimana Nayeon?"

"Biasa saja. Sudah sangat longgar. Tapi ya bolehlah." Lalu mereka tertawa meremehkan. Jimin tidak ikut tertawa, dia malah asik menciumi tengkukku. Tangannya sesekali mencoba menyusup sampai ke pantatku (tapi tidak berhasil karena selalu aku pukul. Tanda tidak boleh).

"Ciuman, ya ciuman saja." Bisikku sebal.

"Sedikit saja, _Bae_." Jimin mencium sudut bibirku, ia jilat bibirku. "Rasa anggur. Kau ganti lipbalm?" Ia kembali menciumi sudut bibirku. "Manis. Aku menyukainya."

Aku baru akan membalas gombalan Jimin saat tiba-tiba ada yang menjauhkan aku dan Jimin dengan hentakan yang kuat. Membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Jimin tersungkur karena tinjuan Taehyung.

Aku memekik histeris. Gila! Taehyung apa-apaan?! Seenaknya saja dia main pukul Jimin begitu. Aku memeluk Jimin saat tinjuan kedua akan dilayangkan Taehyung. Ku tatap Taehyung dengan tatapan marah. Taehyung sialan!

"Jimin salah apa, hah?" Ku bantu Jimin berdiri, sudut bibirnya agak berdarah. " _Honey_ , sakit, hmm?"

Taehyung menarik tanganku. Ia tatap mataku lekat-lekat. "Dia sudah mengkhianatimu, Kook."

Ku tepis kasar genggaman Taehyung. "Jangan sok tahu." Aku membersihkan darah di bibir Jimin dengan tisu basah, Jimin meringis kecil. "Tahan, _hon_. Ya Tuhan..."

"Jungkook, kau-

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Aku berteriak di depan wajah Taehyung. "Keluar sana sebelum ku panggilkan security!"

"Kau harus-

"Taehyung, sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Taehyung merengkuh pipiku, ia tatap mataku dalam-dalam. Tatapannya sangat lembut dan mengunci.

"Baik, kalau kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Tanyakan saja pada Yugyeom."

Yugyeom?

Aku menoleh ke Yugyeom. Yugyeom balas menatapku agak gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi takut. Tanpa sadar aku menepis tangan Jimin yang akan merangkulku. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres. Dan itu menyangkut diriku.

###

Aku menendang kaleng dengan amat sangat kesal saat ternyata mobil Yugyeom yang sampai finish lebih dulu. Sial! Mana Mingyu?! Percuma dia ku latih mati-matian tapi dia malah kalah di balapan pertamanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian baru mobil Mingyu masuk garis finish. Aku berang. Ku tarik Mingyu keluar dari mobil dan membawanya agak jauh dari kerumunan. Sialan! Pasti Jimin sedang menertawakanku saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa kalah, hah?!" Ingin rasanya ku tinju rahangnya sampai pecah. "Jawab!"

"Maaf, Tae."

"Aku bukan ibumu yang bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja." Ku tampar pipi Mingyu kuat-kuat. Si sialan ini sudah menghancurkan reputasiku. Kalau tahu begini hasilnya, aku yang tadi akan turun. Dan sudah pasti akan menang.

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku!"

"Makanya menang, bodoh!"

Nafasku naik turun. Aku benar-benar ingin meninju Mingyu sampai mati.

"Ini bukan masalah taruhannya, Mingyu. Tapi ini masalah reputasi kita." Ujarku berapi-api. "Si Jimin brengsek itu pasti tertawa senang sekarang. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipakai." Ku tinju rahang Mingyu. Emosiku sudah di ubun-ubun.

Anak buahku yang lain cepat-cepat memisahkan aku dan Mingyu. Untung saja, kalau tidak aku yakin Mingyu pasti mati ditanganku.

"Taruhannya Jungkook, Tae. Bukan Nayeon."

Seperti disambar petir. Aku mematung. Tadi Mingyu bilang apa?

Mingyu berdiri dibantu Sungwoon. Ia usap darah di bibirnya. "Lebih baik kalah dari pada aku harus memakai Jungkook. Aku tidak serendah itu."

"Taruhannya Jungkook?" Tanyaku lirih. Nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ku dengar.

"Iya, Tae. Tadi Yugyeom kelepasan saat kita akan start. Saat Jungkook jadi pemberi aba-aba."

Ku lihat ke seberang jalan, Jimin sedang berciuman dengan Jungkook. Kali ini aku ingin membunuh Jimin. Bajingan!

###

Setelah memastikan Yugyeom sendirian, aku hampiri Yugyeom yang akan masuk ke mobilnya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihatku.

"Kenapa, Tae?"

"Kalau kau berani pakai Jungkook, kau mati di tanganku." Ujarku dingin.

Yugyeom terbelalak. "Mak...sudmu? Ak..aku tidak paham."

Aku tertawa sinis, lalu berbalik arah. Kembali ke mobilku. Dari spion aku bisa melihat Yugyeom dengan tangan gemetaran mengambil handphone, lalu menelepon seseorang.

Besok, aku akan membunuh Jimin!

###

Tidak tahu kenapa aku sekarang berdiri di depan pintu apartment Taehyung. Menekan bell. Dan menunggu Taehyung membukakan pintu.

Apa aku sehina itu?

Apa aku serendah itu?

Ku seka lagi air mata yang seperti gak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Aku tahu, aku bukan orang baik-baik yang suka menonton balapan, ke diskotik, dan pacaran sedemikian bebasnya.

Jimin tega sekali menjadikanku barang taruhan.

Masih sangat jelas diingatanku. Wajah Jimin yang seperti tidak ada masalah apapun. Dia menatapku lembut, menarik tanganku, membimbingku kembali duduk dipangkuannya.

"Iya, aku jadikan kau sebagai hadiahnya." Ujarnya tenang, bahkan sambil mencium pipiku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau special, _bunny_. Jadi kau pantas dijadikan hadiah."

Ku tampar pipinya. Dan berlari ke sini, ke apartment Taehyung. Entah kenapa. Aku hanya ingat alamat apartment Taehyung saat aku berlari kalap dari kejaran anak buah Jimin tadi.

Pintu apartment tetap tertutup. Taehyung tidak ada di apartment, mungkin. Aku berbalik. Dan entah sejak kapan sudah ada Taehyung di belakangku.

"Tae..." Aku menatap Taehyung. Tatapan merana. Nelangsa. Putus asa.

"Sudah tahu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah mengakhiri hubungan kalian?"

Aku menggeleng.

Taehyung mencubit kedua pipiku. "Kau ini benar-benar ya."

Ku sapu airmata dengan punggung tangan, bersender di pintu apartmentnya. "Dia ku tampar. Kuat-kuat."

" _Good job_." Taehyung tertawa angkuh. "Lalu, kenapa ke sini? Ingin berterima kasih karena sudah ku beri tahu kebrengsekan pacar, uh, mantan pacarmu itu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

Pandangan ku alihkan ke koridor apartment, menghela nafas panjang dan berat. "Aku berencana membunuh Jimin. Mungkin, kau bisa membantu."

Taehyung tertawa keras. "Aku pasti bantu. Aku memang ingin sekali-

"Imbalannya kau boleh memakaiku."

Taehyung berhenti tertawa. Seketika. Ku tatap mata coklatnya. Dia balas menatapku, lekat-lekat.

" _Deal_?"

###

" _Deal_?"

Aku ragu-ragu menjabat tangannya. "Hanya itu imbalannya?"

"Baik." Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Tanpa pengaman, boleh-

"Ya, Tuhan." Kudekap tubuhnya. "Kita berhenti _backstreet_ dan menikah. _Deal_?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil. " _Big deal_ , _Babe_."

###

Jadi begini rasanya pacaran dengan pacar orang lain? Harus rela melihat dia berpelukan bahkan berciuman. Sinting. Kalau bukan karena Jungkook itu begitu sempurna, mana mau aku backstreet-backstreet seperti anak kecil begini.

"Aku cari minuman dulu."

"Oke, bro. Lebihkan buat kami ya."

"Sip." Ku acungkan jempol, lalu masuk ke mobil. hampir saja aku menginjak gas, pintu mobil terbuka. Dan si kelinci itu masuk. Ia kedipkan matanya. Ia menoleh keluar.

" _Honey_ , aku benar-benar tidak tahan ingin ke toilet. Menumpang Taehyung sebentar ya." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah ku. "Jalan."

Belokan pertama, kami keluar dari area balapan. Aku menghentikan mobil di tikungan ketiga. Tepat di depan kantor walikota. Tidak sabar, langsung ku rengkuh tubuh kelinci kesayanganku itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan membabi buta.

"Tae, tenang. Aku di sini. Jangan seperti kerasukan begitu menciumku."

"Kita jarang-jarang seperti ini, Kook _ie_ ku sayang. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Dasar otak mesum. Lebih baik kau menangkan balapannya, supaya kita bisa bersenang-senang."

Ku rebahkan kepalaku dibahunya, tanganku melingkar manja di pinggang Jungkook. "Malas, taruhannya Nayeon."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau suka yang bening seperti dia?"

"Aku lebih suka kau, _bunny_. Kau tahu itu." Ku lesakkan kepalaku ke tengkuknya. Ku ciumi penuh kemesraan.

"Terserah. Turun sana, matikan lampunya. Kalau kita terlalu lama nanti Jimin curiga."

"Sebentar ya, sayang." Ku cium gemas bibirnya, lalu segera turun untuk mematikan lampu jalanan area balapan. Selesai. Segera aku kembali ke mobil.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan turun malam ini?"

"Tidak."

Ku hidupkan mesin mobil. Jalan.

###

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat semuanya. Dasar jalang murahan. Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkanku yang begitu mencintainya. Sialan! Ku putar mobilku, hilang sudah rasa cintaku bersama pengkhianatan jalang sialan itu. Pembohong!

"Cepat sekali, Jim? Mana minumannya?"

"Taruhan diganti." Ujarku datar. "Kalau kau bisa menang, pakai Jungkook sesuka dan sepuas hatimu."

###

Lalu yang sebenarnya salah di sini siapa?

.

.

.

::FIN::


End file.
